A Lost Soul In A Broken World
by ShadowMistressRaven
Summary: Waking up after the war isn't what she thought she would have done. She thought she'd been six feet under. Now she is lost and living forever. First story on her! Woot! AluXOC
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is ShadowMistressRaven! I'm new to FanFiction, but have been a reader for years. Please read and review. Do not flame please. This is an AlucardXOC. Thanks!

* * *

Panic was the word racing through my clouded mind. I could only feel pain coursing through my body and blood on my fingertips. I couldn't see anything, let alone hear either. The bomb had blinded me completely and deafened me for some time. The shrapnel burrowed itself in my body. My mouth burned from the acidic venom. I had only one arm left and both of my legs were gone.

'Where am I?' I thought. I tried to feel for anything familiar, but the effort was in vain. Tears started to dwell in my eyes as the warmth of the sun left me. As the hearing started coming back with a slight ringing, I heard the moans of the ghouls roaming around the decrepit manor.

'Is this how I am to die?' I asked myself and tears fell down my blood coated cheeks. Then just as the cool moonlight fell upon my skin, I heard footsteps and gunshots. My heart beat faster as it filled with hope when the steps drew closer.

"Mädchen kannst du mich hören?" A man's voice spoke. I barely remembered German, but managed to reply.

"J-ja ich kann. Bitte helfen Sie mir." I whispered.

After I replied, I heard the same voice commanding others to come and get me to a vehical. I felt someone lift me up from the floor and put me on a medical bed. I'd been in a medical bed long enough in my life to know how it differs from other beds. Though I'd rather be in a coffin six feet under by now, I started to relax as someone soothingly played with my hair.

"Fahrt zum Hauptquartier ihr Idioten nicht einfach dasitzen!" The same voice commanded.

"Sofort Dok." Was all I heard back.

The ride to the Headquartes, as I heard the man's voice say, was very bumpy and discomforting. Still the hand kept calming me. I was never used to a gentle touch and was both shocked and comforted by it. With each stroke I could tell all of my hair was still intact. My once blood mane must've been riddled with ash and soot. Once the vehical stopped the medical bed started moving and I heard commands being shouted. I felt a cool breeze pass as we entered the building. I could smell the sterilization fumes in the air. I was in a hospital or something close to it. There wasn't the constant ring of phones going off or people rushing by. No babies crying or mother's screaming. Just the sound of voices telling others to get me to the operation room. I felt a pang in my gut as I heard that word. What were they planning on doing to me? I felt a wave of

panic and nausea rush over me. I ended up throwing up on the floor. As soon as I did, I knew something was wrong. I tasted that old metallic taste of blood in my mouth. Did I just vomit blood? Another panic wave crashed down on me. I tried to scream, but a needle was hastly shoved into my arm and knocked me out.

" Fräulein Sie haben einen Besucher." I heard a woman's voice say as I came to. I could vaguely see a short, stuby man dressed all in white.

" Wait I can see, but how?" I said out loud.

" Herr Dok can do vonders ja?" I heard him say.

" It's you. You're Major. The one who destroyed London!" I began yelling and feeling the angry boil within me.

" Ja,I'm Herr Major, but vhat vill you do in such a state, Fräulein?" He asked with a smirk.

" Nothing yet, but I know Hellsing will rise again and kick you're fat ass." I spat at him. He just smirked once more then left. A soldier came in and moved the bed into another room and I was put out again. Each time I woke up, that swine was always there checking on the progress. Each time I came back a part of me was being restored. They were fixing me, but why?

" So Fräulein do you know vhy you are here?" The pig asked.

" I'm here for some reason, but what I want to know is why are you healing me?" I asked.

" Ve are just helping the Bloody Fräulein, that ist all." He replied and left. I guess I was given a new nickname due to my blood red hair.

I was left staring at the ceiling waiting for the real reason to appear. My gut just kept telling me something bad was going to come out of this. I started to drift off into a dreamless slumber, because now there were no dreams, only darkness.

* * *

German Translation:

"Girl can you hear me?"

" Yes I can. Please help me."

" Head to Headquarters you idiots, do not just sit there!"

" Right away Dok!"

" Miss you have a visitor."

Cya next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Back! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

30 Years Later...

" Good Morning Dok! It's been a while since the last visit." I said some what cheerfully.

" Guten Morgen to you as vell, Fräulein. Vhat ist this early visit for today?" He replied in a solem tone.

Dok was a very tall, and lanky person. He wore Multi-lensed glasses and a green type of a jumpsuit outfit under his white Doctor's jacket which had a few stains of blood on it at all times. The coat made you think he wasn't the type of Doctor that fixed you.

" I need a few more blood packs that is all." I said with a smile showing my pearly white fangs. When they fixed me, they made me a vampire, but not the usual chipped vampire. They made me a true vampire. Of course I was scientifically made by injection, but still a true vampire.

" They are in the back." He said and went back to his work.

I went to get more blood packs, but as I did I couldn't help but look outside. The moon was full, and the colour of blood. As I stared at the moon I saw squad cars pull up. Then men jumped out of the cars and one woman, but as soon as I saw her I knew who they were.

" Hellsing.." I whispered.

I moved into the shadows of the hallways and melted into the wall. I watched as the soldiers were slaughtered. Their blood paiting the walls and myself. I absorbed the blood and smirked.'Finally, I get to leave this place' I thought. I heard the helicopter start up and shuffling feet getting in it. I started laughing as the cowards flew away. I saw the Hellsing troops freak and run away when they heard me. The woman stepped forward and called out.

" Whoever you are step out here or we will find you and shoot you." She commanded.

" Didn't your master ever teach you manners and to ask nicely?" I spoke aloud as I stepped from my shadows.

" Who are you?" She asked.

" Lilithian. It's a pleasure to meet you, Seras Victoria." I smirked as I answered. Her thoughts projected too loudly for me to not be able to hear them.

" You are to come with m-"

" You to meet Sir Integra at the Hellsing manor to decide wheather I shall be killed or not." I finished her sentence for her. Her jaw dropped to the floor as I spoke.

" If you keep your mouth open you'll catch flies my dear." I said while lift her jaw up with my index finger. Then we were off, heading to the Hellsing manor. Yawning, I looked out the window and watched as figures moved in the trees. I heard the radios going off and the engine roaring. So many things going off, no silence at all. Movements started to still as the adrenhelen left the humans. I remember that feeling, where everything is moving so fast you don't know what is happening then that one single moment, that moment you kill everything slows down. A bullet traveling at 800 miles per hour is slowed down to 3 miles per hour. Ah, but dwelling in the past had to wait.

We arrived at the manor half pass three( In the morning of course). I was forced out of the car and up to Hellsing's office. Once the door opened I saw a woman with long, platinum blonde hair, icy blue eyes framed by glasses, and a cigar hanging out of her mouth. How lovely, a woman smoking a cigar and in a man's suit no doubt.

" Sit." The only word the came from her. Her voice was both icy and bitter. No wonder she is the head of this Organization. And so to comply to her demand I sat.

" Well Ms. Florance we meet again, and if I recall correctly from our last meeting you have already sworn your loyalty to the Hellsing Organization correct?" She asked.

" Yes I did Sir Integra." I answered back.

" Good, Walter prepare a room for Lilithia and a coffin." She told the butler.

" Welcome to Hellsing, We will have a uniform and weapons made for you tomorrow, you may leave." She added.

" Thank you Sir Integra." I said with a bow and followed Walter to my room. The halls of this manor were baren of lively colours. Most of the pictures were of her ancestors. The smell of fresh paint still lingered on the walls. After all, the war destroyed the manor. I was shown to my room in the basement of the manor. It was a good sized room with a dresser and a bed and nothing else. (Note to self: Ask about redecorating.) Walter went off to find a spare coffin and told me to make myself at home. I started cleaning all the dust off everything and had the room clean as can be in five minutes. Ah, the joys of being a vampire. I plopped down on the bed and relaxed as I waited for Walter.

As soon as he came back he was utterly shocked." Ms. Florance you cleaned your room is such a small time period. Bravo! Maybe you could help some of the men with their barracks." He said with a kind smile. He reminded me of a grandfather, but looked as if he was only fourty to me. He set the coffin down and left me to rest, and once I was done cleaning the coffin, I laid down and slept.

Dream...

Agony filled my mind, as pain shot through every fiber of my body. I tried screaming, but the sound was tooken from me. I heard Dok's voice shouting for a scalpul and other various tools. I could feel everything. I felt my legs being probed at and my missing arm being checked. Then I felt it. The worst pain I've felt. It was as if a stake was driven through my heart. They were trying to make me a vampire, but this was excrusiating. I had felt the bite of a vampire before, but this made the bite seem like a kiss. All I could feel was a sering pain, and the smell of burning flesh. Just end my existance now. Why are they making me suffer? Why won't anyone help me?

_You shall soon see girl.. _A voice said.

I woke abuptly and hit my head on the coffin lid. " Ow." I said rubbing my head. These dreams still haunt me. I wondered if other vampires have dreams of their past,then I heard Walter knock on the door and walk in.

" Ms. Florance I have your blood packs for today." He said sounding rather proud. " Today we will get you fitted for your uniform and pick out the type of weapon you will use."He added.

" Ok Walter. Give me two minutes please." I said and he bowed and left. As soon as he did I got up and put on my clothes from yesturday and drank my blood packs. Once I was done I left with Walter to a room full of drawers and closets. He took out a measuring tape and measured the requirements for the uniform.

" 36 inch bust, 34 inch waist, 42 inches for the hips." I said in unison with him. I shook my head and sighed. No tiny waist like alot of other girls, but then again I was tall and had more than adequiate sized breasts. Walter then pulled out the uniform that fit me. Unlike Seras' uniform, mine was a black ruffled skirt that went below my knees and a purple short sleeve button up top. The top was made of cotton and had the Hellsing patch on the shoulder and over the left side of the shirt. He then handed me that combat boots to complete the outfit.

" Now to the shop Ms. Florance" He spoke fixing his vest. As we headed to the shop I analyzed Walter's movements and features. He was in his mid 50's, but still in very good shape. He wore a molicule over his left eye and his gray hair slicked back into a ponytail. His face told many stories of war and years of harsh elements. I also noticed he had some of a limp in his right leg. Walter then led me into another room full of weapons. I immediatly went for the swords he had on the wall.

" So you like swords I take it?" He asked.

" Yes, could I have twin blades, a sword, and a set of daggers?" I asked. He simply nodded and smiled. " I will personally make the weapons of your request as soon as possible." He told me.

I was left to wander the manor for the rest of the night. I stepped outside and sat down on a marble bench by the rose bushes. Oh how I loved nights like this. A full moon caressed by a lone cloud. The cool breeze hugging your skin and petting your hair. Being a human, the night was always taken for granted. You'd hardly ever go out at night just to sit and look at the stars, and the ones who did were thought strange. But after the war, all there was to do was be outside. With the cities completly destroyed and fire was the only source of heat, all there was to do was sit around a fire and tell stories of the life before under the stars. Yet now, thiry years after the war ended, it went back to the same routine, but everyone stayed in the houses at night or ran to places that were safe. Hellsing couldn't just past the war off as a terrorist attack, so now everyone knew about vampires. Vampire hunters sprouted up and other secret organizations for hunting vampires were built. Ah, how paranoia influences the feble minded to ready themselves for something that will never come when they're ready.

* * *

So what is it that Lilithian Knows that no one else does? Well that's for me to know and you to find out. The next chapter will continue from where this chapter stopped. Don't worry our favorite vampire will make his apperance soon. Please review :3.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! I've been playing to many games. Enjoy this new chapter everyone!

* * *

" Ms. Florance," Walter spoke interupting my thought," Sir Integra would like you to join her for tea."

"Please tell her I will be there momentarilly." I spoke with an icy undertone. He nodded and left. With my thoughts innterupted I headed inside. Feeling the sense of distain, I frowned at the manor. Like an animal, I was brought from one cage, to be thrown into another. I know it is due to the fact that I was a vampire, but I still had somewhat of a human heart. I walked into the manor to Sir Integra's office. She was waiting at a small table with two chairs. Walter had just finished pouring the cups of tea for us.

"Dragon's eye oolong tea." I said as the aroma filled my nostrils.

"Indeed it is." Sir Integra said and smiled. The years had aged her face enough to see her true age. She adorned an eyepatch at all times, due to the fact that Major had took it from her with a bullet. I sat down across from her as Walter left.

" So what do I owe the pleasure of having tea with you Sir." I asked.

" I would like to discuss a rather secret subject with you. It envolves my servent, who has yet to come back after the war." She spoke. " You want me to see if I can find a way to locate the missing vampire?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face. She nodded and began to explain, but I cut her off. "Sir, I understand the situation. I just don't know how I could find him. After all he is supposivly everywhere and nowhere correct?" I spoke. "Correct you are Ms. Florance, but you are the only other vampire with his blood in their veins besides Seras."She said. "We've tried already to contact him through Seras, but Seras isn't as strong as you are." She added. I slumped in my chair. Great, so now I'm to find the missing Count with no clues what so ever. "I will do it Sir, but it will take time." I said and left to my room.

I plopped down on my king sized bed and groaned. "It shouldn't be that hard to find him." I told myself trying to help relieve the stress. I knew it was going to take alot of my energy to find him, but I had to do it. I closed my eyes to rest my racing mind and think of a way to start the search.

_It won't be that easy to find me Lilithian..._

"Who's there?" I said shooting up from my spot on the bed. I felt a weight shift on my bed then disappear and so did the presence. "He's here, or at least was." I said under my breath. I got up and started going through some of the books I had stolen from Millenium. I read the files they had kept on Schrodinger. I remember hearing the story that Schrodinger's soul was absorbed by Alucard and that's the cause of his disappearence.

I wandered around my room reading every file I stole from Dok over the years. I read Schrodinger's file to learn how his power worked. After hours of reading I collapsed into my coffin and closed the lid.

"Thirty years without a master. Now I have to find him." I sighed and closed my eyes. I had my Ipod playing White Swan By Lolly Jane Blue to help me to sleep. Unfortunatly I wasn't able to fall asleep, only sing along.

_White swan,_

_Take me under your wings,_

_Cover me with your feathers,_

_Cover me,_

_Take me floating across the lakes..._

_Between the clouds and the water,_

_I wanna forget where I came from,_

_I don't wanna know where I'm going_

_White swan..._

_White swan,_

_Hide me under your wing,_

_Cover me with your feathers,_

_Cover me,_

_Crystals of ice dance above our heads,_

_Throw their shadow over the lake,_

_Like a mirror for black becons in the night,_

_Like a mirror for you,_

_White swan..._

_White swan,_

_Grief represents my heart,_

_I don't want to own it anymore,_

_For everything I ever wanted stops here,_

_In the silence I can sleep,_

_White Swan..._

As the last words left my lips, I felt sleep overcome me and I drifted off into darkness.

I saw it. I saw his end. I saw the blood of London run to his body. The rivers of blood meeting in a pool beneathe his feet. I watched as Schrodinger severed his own head and fell into the river of red below. In my dream, I ran to him to try to stop him, but I couldn't. It was the past, and that can never be changed. I felt suddently useless and broken. I couldn't save my family from dying by the hands of a murderer, and now I couldn't save my master from his downfall. Then I realized that I died the exact moment he disappeared. I remembered seeing the sky turn red and the sun start to burn.

"Seras do you remember anything about the day that Alucard disappeared?" I asked her when she entered the library.

" Umm... I remember hearing Sir Integra screaming at him not to close his eyes." Seras told me. Then it happend. I heard her voice screaming and felt his presence disappear then I saw with my own eyes again.

"Seras as soon as he disappeared I woke up as a vampire. That can't be a coinsedince can it?" I asked. " I don't think so. That sounds cool actually. You waking up as Master disappeared. Maybe you two have a connection!" Seras said with her eyes dazzling like a child. I smiled at her and patted her head.

I left Seras in the library and went out into the city. I arrived at a local club and watched as teenagers dancing in the dark building to techno music. Everyone there smelled of alcohol and drugs. Classic rave you could say. I sat down in a booth across from a man. He was tan with short black hair mixed with blue highlights. He stared at me as I sat down with his hazel eyes.

" Hey Lil what brings you to my abode this early in the night?" Derick asked.

" Just stressed so I needed to talk to my love to help unwind." I said jokingly.

" Lil you know Hector won't like hearing you call me that. He might just fight you for it." He said and laughed.

Derick was my best friend since I was turned. He was a werewolf and his mate was Hector. I first met Derick when I was running away from Captain and ran into Derick's car. He told Captain to back off and ever since we've been best friends.

" Where is your boy toy anyways?" I asked him.

" He is at home sick. He's got the flu so I told him I'd run the club tongiht." Derick explained while watching the crowd. While he explained I felt a chill run down my spine and I felt faint.

" Lil you ok you don't look to good. Have you fed tonight?" He asked.

" Yeah I did, but I don't feel to good. Can you drive me home?" I said before ungracefully falling onto the floor passed out.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter! I love you guys for reading, but please review. I don't know if I'm very good at writing ^-^'. Cya guys next chapter! Sayoonara!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my dearies! It's been awhile, so sorry for the long time for updating. This chapter may be a bit short, but It has a twist at the end! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

I woke up to Derick holding a wet cloth to my head. He sighed in relief when he saw my almost chartreuse coloured eyes open. I looked around and noticed we were in the back room of the club. Derick left me for a moment, then he came back with a blood pack.

" Thanks Derick." I said as he handed me the pack.

" What happend Lil?" He asked and sat down next to me.

" I don't know I felt faint and felt like I was gonna puke, then I blacked out." I explained. I drank the blood pack as he pulled a blanket around me. I stared at him with a questionable look.

" Look I know you're the undead, but a little heat to your body might do you some good. After all, you did just pass out on me in a nightclub." He said and hugged me to make me warmer.

" You are the best friend I've ever had in my life and unlife Derick. I don't understand how I could deserve such a friend, but I'm glad I have you." I smiled and cuddled into his shoulder.

Having someone to be able to fall back on made me feel better. I had no family left after the war. Ever since I found my parents dead when I was 18, I secluded myself from the world. Derick was the only person who knew everything about me. He was like a brother and a guardian put together in one person.

" Come on let's get you home." Derick said and stood up. He offered his hand and I took it. Derick then helped me up and led me to his car. It was a Kia Soul, and it was his pride and joy besides his club.

Once we arrived to the gates of the Hellsing manor and stopped the car and sighed.

" Well I hope you feel better tomorrow Lil, because you're working the stage." He reminded me in a bossy tone as I got out. " I know I am, now go home to take care of your sick baby." I retorted at him in the same tone he used and shut the door. He then sped off down the road and I walked through the gates and down the driveway.

The manor did not have a breath takingly beautiful facade like many in England. Sir Integra didn't see the point in spending money to make a fortress, built to withstand most attacks, look pretty. The stone work was a gray colour and started to be overgrown by vines. Each window was covered by curtains, giving each one the illusion of a mirror facing outward to the world.

" Ms. Florance you are late," Seras said trying to impersonate Walter," but atleast you are home now because I was bored!" She finished and glomped me. I made the same sound anyone would when you have the wind knocked out of you and we both hit the floor.

" Don't ever do that again. Sir Integra will have both of our asses if she heard us fall." I scolwed her, but talked in a lower voice. She frowned and got up. " Sorry Lilithian." She apologized and walked down to the basement and I followed.

Seras and I were allowed to make one room a hangout for us. The walls were the colour red with blac candlelabras decorating the walls. Each candlelabra had three white candles that when burned melting into red wax. The floor was a black marble with red and white specks sprinkled into the darkness. In the middle of the back wall was a kitchen area, which contained a refridgerator, a sink, three cabinets, and three shelves of alcohol. On the front wall was a flat screen and underneathe was a TV cabinent with an Xbox, a Wii, and a cable box. Across from the TV was a black wood couch with red velvet cushions and two matching chairs on each side.

" So did you have fun at the club?" Seras asked with wide eyes like a child.

" Well I passed out. If you consider that fun, then yes I did have fun." I said an poured myself a glass of blood.

" What happened!?" She got scared. " I have no idea I just passed out with no warning, but the sick feeling of vertigo."

She just stared at me then turned on the Xbox. We ended up playing Devil May Cry 4 untill dawn. So once the sun's rays starting to soak the bricks outside with heat we said our good mornings and proceeded to snuggle into our coffins and sleep.

Dream POV

" Such a beautiful specimen. I can't vait untill ve get to see your true potential." I heard a man saying. He started to laugh and pull at my hair. "Such a beautiful colour. Same colour as blood just like your mothers." He smirked as he finished his sentence.

" W-What. How do you know my mother you bastard!?" I screamed and tried freeing myself, but failed to do so. I was suspended in air by my arms, and my legs were chained as clothes were no where to be seen and nothing covered my skin. I felt exposed and helpless to everyone.

" Hush child you don't need to vorry your pretty little mind about that. Besides your mother was so veak. You are strong, and now are capable of anything. She just screamed for us to stop vhat ve did to her." He said and smirked at me. " She ist the reason you are here today. She told us all about her little red haired angel she vanted to protect. Then she escaped, and so ve killed everyone except for you." He laguhed as he finished talking.

My eyes stayed open as tears flowed down my face. My mother had sold me out, and now I was their play toy. I went to scream, but my throat closed up before a sound could be made. I felt my heart sink into my stomach from the shock and betrayl. All I could think is how could my mother just give up like that. She always taught me to never give in. Every memory flooded into my mind untill my screams finally burst out. I just kept screaming untill the darkness came back.

Time skip my lovelies! 3 Don't kill me for time travel.

It had been a month since that night I had fainted at the club. In that month I kept having my dreams invaded by my memories, but also they were invaded by a presence that would calm me and let my body rest. I also had no way to find the missing count either.

" Did your mom really name you after the first wife of Adam?" Seras asked as we were cleaning our weapons. I sheathed my katana and turned my head in her direction. " Yes she did. She believed that Lilith was a true woman with will and a determand strength. She saw that in me when I was born and fighting to live from sickness. So she found it fitting, but my father didn't want my name to be only Lilith so then –ian was added by him." I explained.

Her mouth made a small "o" shape once I finished speaking. Once we finished cleaning our weapons Walter walked in to inform us of a mission.

" There has been a report of some ghouls roaming the forest about 40 kilometers away." He reported. " We have no idea if there is a vampire with them, but the ghouls are heading towards the manor." He finished and left.

Seras and I headed out to the location quickly to get this done fast. We killed the ghouls and the lowly vampire making them. Nothing new, and nothing fun. I wanted to rip away at an enemy's flesh until there was not even bone left. My vampiric instincts told me to destroy, but those needs could not be satisfied. Every bone in my body wanted to move, to transform, into claws and wings to rip and tear into flesh. The feeling was overwhelming, but I knew I could not give in.

" Lilithian are you alright?" Seras asked me, noticing the tense atmosphere suffocating me.

I just blinked at her and turned away to head to my room. As I walked I heard Seras sigh in defeat. I strolled down the narrow hallway to a grey coloured door, but before I even felt the cold locks I had to open, a familiar voice called my name.

" Ms. Florance, Sir Integra would like to see you immediatly." Walter annouced as he stepped infront of me. He looked paler than normal, and an aura of forboding resinated off of him.

" May I ask what for?" I spoke questioning Walter's demeanor.

" She has an important message for you." And with that, Walter left me in the hallway alone.

I headed to Sir Integra's office to find the door cracked open. I knocked on the door, even though it already was open. I heard her call me in and I walked through the threshold.

" Lilithian let's go for a walk." Was all Sir Integra said before she stood up and walked over to me. All I could do was follow her to where ever she lead. She headed down the stairs to the main floor and out to the back near a small garden. The whole way there she never spoke a word. It caused an ocean of fear to flood me. She lead me outside into the field wear there was a group of soildiers, all aiming their weapons at me.

" I'm afraid Ms. Florance you're services are no longer needed. You are being disposed of." She said and the firing squad let a hellish rain of bullet free into my body.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun! Will she live? That is for me to know and you to find out. I also need help on wheather I'll put Lilithian with Alucard later on. Leave what you think in my reviews! :D Love you!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello guys! I'm back! Here is a new chapter. I was in the mood to write I pushed out a new chapter tonight! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

I awoke to the sound of birds siging songs to the morning sun. I looked around and noticed I was in a graveyard, and when I mean in a graveyard, I mean I was six fucking feet under. They made the mistake of burying me in my beloved coffin. If they hadn't I would still be "dead" for at least a few more days. I phased through the coffin lid and dirt untill the sun's rays hit my skin. I hissed slightly at the discomfort of it as I pulled my coffin out of the ground.

I began to search around to see where I was. Well I certainly wasn't in England anymore, that much was clear. I was surrounded by snow covered mountains and deep vallies covered in flowers and grass. The air was crisp, indicating that the sun had just rose. I hid my coffin in a safe place where no one would find it, and then I headed to the nearest town.

Once I reached the town, I asked a kind youngster where I was. She had informed me that I was in Austria. I thanked her and went on my way trying to find a hotel. I had no knowledge of the mapping of Austria so I was shit out of luck. By the time that thought had mulled over in my head, I found a cozy, little hotel on the street corner.

" Welcome to Hotel Evering! How may I help you?" The young man behind the desk announced in German.

" I would like to ave a room for three nights please." I told him. He nodded and smiled as he booked the room for me. I paid him the money I had on my person at the time.

Once settled into the small hotel room, I teleported my coffin to me and hid it under the bed. The bed had hid my coffin well enough, that no normal person would detect it. There wasn't much of a view from the street side window I had, but it gave me some peace that I could see the world. I stretched out my limbs to get them fully operating, and noticed I still had dried bllod underneathe my clothes.

I slowly walked into the bathoom and turned on the hot water. I began to peel off my clothes and view the damage in the mirror. Most of the bullet wounds were healed, but some still remained. Stepping into the shower was a great relief. The hot water felt heavenly on my sore muscles. The bullets had taken their toll on my body, leaving me starved for blood, and letting the pains I normally wouldn't fell course through my frame. As I ran my hand through my hair, dried up blood clots fell from my blood red mane. At least having my hair the colour of blood hid the actual blood in it. Once I was done with my shower I stepped out and dried myself off. I summoned up some new clothes with my shadows for now. Now my body hungered for the crimson fluid I had lost. The time for hunting had begun.

* * *

Seras POV

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

As soon as I heard the gunshoots I grabbed my Harkonnen, and headed straight for Sir Integra's room. I kicked open the door ready to fight, when I saw Master sitting on the floor with a bullet in his head.

" The was a rough welcome. And it was as noisy as ever." He said.

" MASTER!" I shouted in surprise and excitement.

Sir Intergra and Master kept talking while I watched them. I was so happy to know he was back. My happiness overwhelmed me so, I even forgot about Lilithian's death. Once Sir Integra had finished talking to Master, he left. I followed him down the hall to the basement.

" Master are you hungry?" I asked him.

" I'm not hungry, I'm famished Police Girl." He said.

I lead him to the room where Lilithian and I used to hang out because the blood was there. When I gave Master four packets of blood, he was scanning the room.

" Who decorated this room Police Girl?" He asked not even looking at me, but grabbing the blood packets from my hands.

" Oh Lilithian did Master." I answered him.

" Where is she now?" He asked as his curiosity was peeked.

" Um.. Well... She is... dead.." I mumbled as I recalled the memory that was still so new.

" How did she die?" Master asked turning to me.

" Sir Integra had her disposed of two weeks ago Master." I stated.

" She did WHAT!?" He roared. His pupils dilated in anger.

" Why are you so upset about this?" I asked timidly.

" Integra has no right to murder any of my fledgings." He growled.

He sat down in one of the chairs and started to think. I didn't think Lilithian's death would make him so mad. He never even met her. She wasn't even changed by him physically.

" Just because I was not here physically, does not mean I wasn't here at all Police Girl." Master said in a tone that sounded as if he was almost anger at me.

" Sorry Master, I didn't know." I spoke softly adn looked down at the floor.

* * *

Lilithian's POV

I leaned against the alley wall watching the people pass by. I lit up a cigarette and inhaled deeply. I exhaled the smoke in a ring shape that amused me somewhat. The chill of the night didn't phase me, even though I only had only tights, a short green dress, a pair of black heels, and a black jacket.

" Hey sexy. Wanna go hit up a club, then maybe go back to my place." I heard a male voice say.

I looked up and saw a man in his early twenties starring at me. He had bleach blonde hair that was cut short on the sides, but the scaple was longer and spiked into a mini mohawk. His eyes were sky blue, and he has short thin lashes rimming his eyes. His skin was tanned, and it made it worse that he wore all white.

I put out the cigarette and waltz over to him swaying my hips a little more than needed. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him to me. He took the bait and pushed me against the wall kissing me. Once he was distracted enough I sunk my fangs into his neck. He moaned from the puncture. Once I bit him I drained him untill he was almost dead. I dropped him in the light for someone to find.

I smirked at the moon feeling happy that my hunger was saited for now. I headed back to the hotel room and undressed. I laid down in my coffin and sighed. The day had been long, but I was finally free. I smiled as I closed the lid on another sunrise and drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

So you are still alive...

* * *

So Alucard knows Lilithian is still alive! Yay! Review my lovelies.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my loves! I am terribly sorry for the long awaited update. I've been having many issues, both mentally and physically. Well enough of that. I present to you a new chapter!

* * *

Seras POV

It had been two years since Master came home. In those two years, Hellsing was up and running well, except for Sir Integra's health. Her years of smoking were finally taking a toll on her. We had the best doctors helping her, even though we knew her condition would only worsen.

After Master had decided to rest for the day, I heard a knock on the front door. Feeling a familiar presence, I immediately ran up to the first floor and swung open the door. There stood Derick in his usual medical white and hot pink biker jacket, black skinny jeans, and his Demonia combat boots.

"Derick what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I am here to tell you that Flo is feeling much better and is walking about again." He spoke using Lilithian's nickname so the guards wouldn't understand if they walked by.

"She is? Well did you bring her home from the hospital?"

"Nope. She left on her own. She is heading back to home, where her family lives. Well I have to get to the club and help stock up on some things. I'll cya ‚round kiddo." And with that he left.

_Police girl, go to sleep. We have work to do tomorrow._ Master said telepathically.

Well no point in having to tell him, if he knew.

Lilithian POV

Jolting awake from my slumber, I slammed my head into the lid of my coffin with such force, the lid flew off and hit the floor. Cursing, I rubbed my aching head and groggily rose from the coffin. The clock read 5:15 pm with the sunset barely penetrating the heavy curtains.

Once I had finished my nightly routine, I left the small apartment I was living in and headed to town. Currently I was living in Romania. Yes I know, ironic for a vampire to live here. The only reason I was residing here, was that I knew Alucard would return here. It was his homeland, and I felt at peace in this old land.

Two weeks ago I contacted Derick to let him know that I was fine and very much alive. He chewed me out for not calling him earlier, but I had to make sure I was safe from Sir Integra's reach. Then two days ago, Derick informed Seras of my whereabouts. So now everyone who needed to know knew I was alive and well.

When I first moved here, I took notice that my hair attracted much unwanted attention. So I bought a light brown wig and hazel coloured contacts. They helped hide my true identity, as well as granting me the ability to blend into crowds to become invisible to the untrained eye. The downside to the wig and contacts was both were very irritating to wear for long periods of time. This limited the time I spent outside though it did help having a few friends in the area to help gather supplies I needed.

"Sweet Pea ya here?" I spoke as I entered the small apartment.

"I'm in here Red, come sit down, I just made a fresh pot of tea." Sweet Pea called out from the kitchen.

Walking into the compact kitchen, I saw Sweet Pea dancing along to a popular song on the radio. Her short, hot pink bob swaying with her body to the beat.

"I was starting to doubt you'd visit today. You're awfully late." She almost shouted over the music.

"Well I over slept today okay. I'm sorry Mom." I sarcastically joked with her.

"You better be young lady, or I'll have to whoop your arse." She scowled me.

„"B-but Mommy, I was tired." I whined mimiking a child's voice.

Sweet Pea burst out laughing and had to grip the counter for support. " Don't talk like that! It's scary and funny at the same time! It's not right!" She shouted between laughing fits while gasping for air.

"Not my fault." I spoke in a monotone voice with a smirk plastered on my face.

"Anywho, I have your blood packs for this week. Two of O, two of A, two of B, and two of AB. There is a negative and a possitive for each one." Sweet Pea explained.

"I love you Sweet Pea." I said and pulled her into a bear hug.

"I know you do, now sit." She smiled and poured us both a cup of tea. "So what have you been up too?" She asked as she set down the two cups.

"I contacted Derick, so now Seras will know I'm still alive." I said taking a sip of my tea.

"What about that hunk of a Master hmm? Does he know?" Sweet Pea asked nudging me from across the table.

"You keep making me regret showing you his picture, but yes, he knows." I answered her shaking my head.

I had met Sweet Pea a year ago when I first moved into my apartment. She said the previous owner had been her friend, but passed away due to medical reasons. It was an odd way to start a friendship, but as we spent time together, that friendship bloomed. It was only about a month ago that I showed her the only picture I had of my Master. When she saw his picture, she almost swooned.

"You are so lucky you get to have him as your master. I mean, any woman would kill to have him telling them what to do. I bet he'll see your sexy ass and tell you to b-" Before she finished I had thrown my hands over her mouth.

"Shut it right now before I sew your lips shut." I growled out, then pulled my hands away.

"Fine, but when I'm right, I will taunt you forever." She giggled and turned to get another cup of tea.

"Ha! You'll only taunt me until you die or develope dementia." I teased.

"Yes, well I want to remind human thank you very much." She spoke and crossed her arms with a small "hmp".

"I'm only joking sweety. I didn't choose to be a vampire, but I am. I'm rather proud of you that you cling to your humanity so much." Chuckling, I got up and brought her into my embrace.

"You're the only vampire I have known to love to hug so much Lilithian." Sweet Pea smiled.

"Well I'm not the only one Sweet Pea." I reassured her.

* * *

So there we go. I'll have a oneshot coming out soon so keep your eyes peeled.


	7. Chapter 7

I finished another chapter! So no long ass wait! Here we go!

* * *

Seras POV

"Master where are we going?" I asked curiously as I ran up to meet his pace.

"We are going to visit an old friend." He stated and kept walking.

Currently we were heading toward the Hellsing garage where there was a car waiting for us. We had a mission about a rogue vampire in Romania and that is where we were heading.

"Hmm, how long do you think it would take to find this rogue?" I said trying not to seem excited. I knew Lilithian was there and that we would see her.

"It could take a week or longer." Master replied in a monotone voice. His face was void of all emotions, but in his eyes I saw anticipation.

Once we got to the garage, I knew I'd have to get into that awful coffin to travel. Unwillingly, I got into my coffin and stayed that way for hours. Though I did sleep through most of the trip, which helped calm me greatly. I never liked traveling in my coffin, but I wasn't strong enough not too.

After we landed in Romania, we headed to the last area the rogue had been. While there, both Master and I picked up on Lilithian's presence. It was strong enough that the rogue must of sensed her, because he was heading her way.

"Do you think she knows?" I asked Master quietly.

"Oh, she knows. She is just waiting for us so she can put on a show." He smirked and looked up at the almost full moon."A beautiful night isn't it Police Girl" Master asked.

"Yes it is." I answered. After two years, I finally felt some peace being in both Master's and Lilithian's presence.

* * *

Lilithian POV

I had been sitting on the rooftop of my apartment building for over two hours tonight. I woke before sunrise because of _him._ I could sense Seras, but _his_ presence pulled me out of my dead sleep. By _his,_ I meant Alucard's presence. It was as if a tidal wave of power washed over me. The feeling was something to revel in, yet be fearful of.

"She is near here, but where?" A voice said pulling me out of my own thoughts. Looking down, I saw that like rogue vampire walking down the alley below me.

Jumping down quietly, I called out to the lost boy. "Looking for me?" I chimed and took off down the deserted street. He immediately followed my trail as I led him into the forest, away from the human presence.

"What you too scared to fight near humans? Pathetic bitch!" He spat at me with venom in his voice.

"You really are a young one aren't 'cha boy?" I asked the young rogue.

His red eyes danced widely with angry and hunger. He was waiting to pounce, to tear into my body and rip me apart. He could barely control himself from attacking me right there, just like a child.

"I may be young, but I've slaughtered more humans than you have ya cunt! And just for calling me a boy I think I'll show you that I'm not a boy bitch!" He screamed out in fury and lunged at me, fangs barred and claws ready.

Unfortunately for him, I had already anticipated his attack and snapped his arm back behind him, breaking it in three different spots. He howled in pain, but continued to struggle. He popped his shoulder out of place and spun around to sink his claws into my shoulder. Before he reached my shoulder, I had already sank my fangs into his wrist, ripping the veins open. Another scream came from his mouth.

"You cheating whore!" He cursed at me and lunged again with fangs forward.

I side-stepped his pathetic ass and let him crash into the ground. I stomped down on both of his legs, breaking the bones inside each one. It was a shame he couldn't heal himself right now.

"I'm not cheating you prick! You're just very predictable." I hissed into his ear as I picked him up by his hair. He whimpered softly before I sank my fangs into his throat draining him dry.

"Well that is a lovely way of introducing yourself." I heard a low, baritone voice say.

Dropping the lowlife's body to the ground, I quickly looked up and saw a man cloaked in blood red.

"Alucard..." Was the only word that left my lips.

Suddenly, I felt weak under his gaze and my knees gave out underneath me. I felt myself falling in slow motion, but before I hit the hard ground, I felt someone catch me.

"Fair Maiden, there is no need to swoon for me." I heard him say.

My mind and body could not react at all. All I could think about was him. I was shocked ,for one, by seeing him, and my heart felt like it would beat right out of my chest if it could. Of course, my heart was as still as a statue, as was my body.

"Lil!" I heard Seras shout as she ran over to us.

"Be quiet Police Girl, you're always to noisy " Alucard spoke and his voice wrapped around me like velvet.

Seras spoke a soft whisper, but I barely heard it. I was lost in his eyes, which never left mine.

"Take me home..." I whispered and felt my world go black.

* * *

Lilithian's Dream POV

Everything felt funny. Instead of seeing the dark blackness, or hearing my screams, I felt peace. I was in a green field that lay in the middle of the forest. I could hear a river softly singing somewhere nearby. Sitting up, I noticed I was clothed in a snow white dress that flowed down to my feet.

"Where am I?" I asked, as if waiting for someone to come into my dream and answer me.

Suddenly, I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me back to rest against a hard chest. Looking up, I saw it was Alucard holding me.

"Eşti Acasă,iubirea mea" He said looking down at me.

Before I could ask what he meant, I felt my mind being pulled out of the dream to the real world.

* * *

Lilithian POV

I woke up laying snug in my bed. Stretching my limbs, I got out of the bed and looked for my coffin. I found that mine was tucked under the bed, and another had replaced its spot on the floor. This coffin was a midnight black coffin, with beautiful engraving on the lid.

"The Bird of Hermes is My Name. Eating My Wings to Make Me Tame." I read aloud as i guided my fingers across the engravings.

"Most people would have been dead by now for touching my coffin, but for you, I'll make an acception." Alucard's voice rang through my bedroom.

I quickly sprang up from my crouched position next to his coffin and spun to face him. Doing so, I overloaded my senses too quickly from their sleepy state and fell back onto my bed.

"Are you going to keep fainting every time you see me, my dear?" He asked and chuckled lowly.

"I am not fainting! I just woke up, and lost my balance that's all!" I defended myself, feeling my face heat up.

He just chuckled and shook his head at me. In this light I could see his features. His thick, ebony hair framing his snow white face. High cheekbones and a tall nose gave him an aristocratic look. His maroon eyes were framed by long, dark eyelashes. His lips were a pale pink, and looked like they would feel like the inside of a rose.

_Lilithian, get a hold of yourself, you're fangirling over your Master,_ I almost yelled myself.

"I'd like to talk to you once you are decent and have fed. I'll be in the other room." And with that he left.

And being the idiot I was, I watched him leave and stood there for what seemed like minutes. Did I just develop a schoolgirl's crush on my own Master?

* * *

So here you go guys! I hope you liked it! I'd also like to thank xVentressx for the Romanian.

Eşti acasa,iubirea mea- You're home, my love

Reviews are always welcome! Soon there will be some romance, or there might not be.

Lilithian- "I do not act like that around Alucard!"

Alucard- " Yes you do."

Lilithian-" S-Shut up!" *blushes and hides*

Hehehe, this will be fun!


End file.
